Como chupar um pau decentemente
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Contente com o sucesso do guia de como dar a bunda, Kanon vai lá e faz outro! Twincest Saga X Kanon, descrições de lemon, oneshot. Linguagem muito imprópria.


_**Como chupar um pau decentemente**_

E aí cambada! Tudo bom com vocês?

Aqui é o Kanon de novo. Pois é, lembram do guia de como dar a bunda? Fez o maior sucesso! Só que tudo, como sempre, tem seu lado ruim... e qual foi minha surpresa ao ver o pessoal, super contente ao utilizar meus conselhos de como dar a bunda, querendo conselhos sobre outras coisas!

Pois é! Só que tem o seguinte: eu e o Saguinha, meu eterno gemeozinho e namorado, casamos. Pois é, casamos! Aí o que aconteceu? Eu estava em lua-de-mel, né, que ninguém é de ferro, praticando os conselhos que repasso por aí!

E como ainda estou num "restinho" de lua-de-mel, vou fazer outro guia, tá? Pra não precisar ficar explicando a mesma coisa quinhentas vezes pra geral! Mas dessa vez, direcionada à segunda prática mais praticada (pleonasmo... oh, fuck!) entre os homossexuais (porque eu sou gay, esqueceu?): o boquete!

Isso mesmo, boquete, chupar pica, bola-gato... e aí vai, né, colega!

Como "dar a bunda" é um pouquinho mais "cheio de coisa", precisei separar em cinco passos. Mas esse daqui, o de sexo oral, nem precisa! Darei apenas algumas dicas - até porque no sexo oral dá pra dar uma variada, né...

Ah, e só um aviso antes de começar: é sexo oral em _homens_! Eu nunca fiz sexo oral numa mulher, logo não sei como é, _não me perguntem_!

Bom, acho que podemos começar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**O começo **_

Sacomé, né... você e seu parceiro tão ali, pinta um clima gostoso... e vocês querem ir pro rala-e-rola, certo? Só que tão a fim de uma preliminar que muitos gostam e eu adoro: a boquetinha. Você mulher, claro que tem todo direito de ter o seu oral também, mas infelizmente como não tenho experiência em chupar mulher, não posso opinar sobre a sua parte. Quem sabe eu não converso com algum cara hétero aqui do Santuário pra publicar um guia pras meninas?

Mas voltando ao proposto. Você tá lá com seu parceiro e muito a fim de fazer um oral. E ele de receber. Parece simples, vai lá e chupa a cabeça do pau do cara até fazer ele gozar. Mas isso fica muito "elementar, meu caro Wattson". Fica simples. Fica bobo. Fica quase coisa de principiante! E olha que quando eu era principiante nem era assim tão sem imaginação...

Pois bem. Veja só que legal... você pode começar com coisinhas simples, mas que podem fazer o seu amor morrer de tesão! Por exemplo, lambendo o saco, a base do pau... bem devagarzinho. Caso ambos estejam de acordo, podem até rolar coisinhas como: colocar gelo na boca e depois colocar a boca no pau, pra dar um "susto" (agradável claro) no seu amante... ou ainda tomar chá ou outra bebida quente, pra dar outra espécie de "susto"!

Pode ter camisinha com gosto, pode ter geléia, chocolate... tudo isso pra dar gostinho!

E, se você for um pouco "cruel", pode chupar e lamber todo o "corpo" do pênis sem tocar na glande por um período! O camarada vai enlouquecer, isso eu te garanto!

Mas atenção: cuidado, muito cuidado ao manipular/chupar/lidar com o saco! Não o chupe como chuparia o pinto, senão vai doer! Lamba devagarzinho, sem muito vigor. A não ser que seu parceiro tenha saco de aço... o que duvido um pouco!

As preliminares podem variar. Podem ser longas, curtas, criativas, convencionais... mas uma hora você vai ter que passar pra parte primordial, que é chupar a cabeça do pau, né! Sem isso, não fica muito viável gozar com oral...

_**O meio**_

Aí começa a parte interessante da coisa! Chupar a cabecinha do pau. Pois sim! Pode começar não chupando, mas lambendo, acariciando... e depois enfim chupando de fato. Eu aconselho fazer um "suspense", a não ser que ambos estejam muito afoitos. Devagar é mais gostoso... hehe! O Saga que o diga. Ele adora fazer tudo devagar, curtir a transa até onde dá... e acabei me acostumando a fazer como ele faz!

Um dica que dou é começar lambendo. Depois, ir descendo devagarzinho... até começar a chupar o "corpo" do membro junto com a glande. Tome cuidado pra não se engasgar, caso seja principiante... no começo, qualquer estímulo do céu da boca pra lá pode fazer ter ânsia de vômito ou engasgo, mas com o tempo acostuma. Devagar e sempre, como costumo dizer!

Já a arte do "deep throat" é mais avançada. Tem gente que consegue engolir o pau inteiro até chegar na garganta... não é recomendado para principiantes! Se quiser testar, vá devagarzinho - não se afobe! Tem de ser prazeroso pros dois, pra quem faz e recebe!

Algumas pessoas gostam de oral mais "vigoroso", segurando a cabeça do parceiro contra o corpo e etc... mas tome cuidado! Só quem faz o oral sabe como está se sentindo em relação ao seu pau! Se ambos quiserem, os movimentos podem ser guiados pelo parceiro em quem está sendo feita a felação - mas se o outro ou outra pedir pra parar, seja porque está desconfortável, seja porque precisa respirar, pare na mesma hora! Não faça do seu pau o centro da coisa!

Há também algumas variações bem gostosinhas do sexo oral, como o famoso "sessenta e nove". Pois sim, é mais gostoso porque dá prazer pra ambos... pode ser feito com um por cima e outro por baixo - cuidado para não sufocar seu parceiro ou parceira caso esteja por cima e seja homem! Cuidado com seu pau, meu filho! - ou pode ser feito com ambos virados de lado. Variem, inventem, façam a experiência valer pros dois!

Há algumas pessoas que dizem sentir incômodo ou até mesmo dor quando o parceiro ou parceira usa dentes no pênis. Bem, eu sou meio "sado" e uso dentes! Mas sempre pergunte ao parceiro se ele quer. Caso faça uma surpresa, averigue se o parceiro sente muita dor ou consente que aquilo possa continuar sendo feito. Algums gostam de uma prática mais "hard", outros não. Diálogo sempre é fundamental!

Alguns têm vergonha de olhar pros olhos do parceiro enquanto ele recebe ou faz um boquete. Aí já vai de cada um! Mas minha opinião é a seguinte: se não tem vergonha em fazer, pra quê ter vergonha em olhar?

Olhe, ué! É seu parceiro, se você é capaz de chupar a pica dele, é capaz também de olhar nos olhos dele? Ou não ? Cacete, será que o mundo ficou louco e só eu ainda não percebi?

Bem. Repararam que essa "parte do meio" pode ter uma série de desenvolvimentos e formas variadas de fazer, né? Fica a sua escolha! Portanto, agora vamos para a...

_**Parte final**_

A parte final é quando seu parceiro enfim goza. Algumas pessoas, tendo experiência prolongada com o parceiro, sabem até quando ele tá perto de gozar! Mas alguns não sabem. Então, que fazer?

Sim, que fazer? Porque o gozo do homem vem acompanhado de sêmen... e muitas pessoas não gostam do gosto ou do cheiro, ou do simples contato com o sêmen. Outra coisa que deveria, se vermos bem, ser plenamente conversada entre os parceiros: se a porra vai ou não ser engolida depois do bola-gato.

Eu adoro engolir porra! Adoro mesmo, pois tenho uma intimidade com o Saguinha que poucos casais têm - poucos mesmo! Mas você tem todo o direito de não gostar de engolir! Portanto, se você não quiser engolir a porra, tem duas opções: ou deixa gozar na boca e cospe, ou pede pro parceiro tirar na hora de gozar e goza em outro lugar.

Pode tentar engolir só uma vez, pra ver como é... e depois saber se gosta do gosto do negócio ou não!

Fácil, né? Eu não disse, no guia de "como dar a bunda", que a pica era meio auto-suficiente? Ela não precisa de muita coisa pra funcionar e ficar feliz!

Algumas considerações finais:

- Assim como no guia de "como dar a bunda", reitero aqui que higiene é fundamental no boquete também! Afinal de contas, chupar uma pica suja não dá! Muito brochante! Enfim, e você que vai fazer o boquete também deixe a boca bem limpinha. Sabonete, água e pasta de dente são coisas bastante acessíveis!

- Sempre considere o que seu parceiro quer fazer. Caso ele não esteja pronto pra fazer uma determinada modalidade, não a siga! Quando um não quer, dois não brigam!

- Outra dica: após o intercurso (uia que chique, foda agora virou "intercurso"!), fiquem bem juntinhos, conversem, dêem risada... nada melhor do que um amorzinho aconchegante após a foda!

É isso, gente! Qualquer dúvida, mandem e-mail para gemini (underline) kanon (underline) gold (underline) saint (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com!

E boa foda pra vocês!


End file.
